The present invention relates to picture-frames and relates more particularly to a picture-frame with a sound producing switch which is triggered to produce a sound through a speaker when the picture-frame is touched or moved.
Various types of picture-frames made from any of a variety of materials have been disclosed for showing pictures. According to conventional manufacturing methods, a picture-frame provides only a static sense of beauty. The present invention is to endow a picture-frame with an active life. By fastening some triggering elements and a sound producing mechanism in a picture-frame, a picture-frame is enabled to make a speech or produce music once it is touched by external force.